1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector assembly, and particularly to a card connector assembly detachably receiving an electronic card.
2. Description of Related Art
A connector assembly described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,014,487 was issued on Mar. 21, 2006. The connector assembly comprises an insulative housing and an electronic card having a plurality of conductive traces. The insulative housing has an elongated slot for insertion of the electronic card, a connecting member formed at a lower portion of the elongated slot for resisting against an edge of the electronic card, and a plurality of terminals each having a contact portion clasping the conductive traces of the electronic card. The electronic card is inserted into the elongated slot until reaching the connecting member, the contact portions of the terminals then make contact with the conductive traces of the electronic card. The electronic card is then locked in the elongated slot above the connecting portion, due to an engagement between the terminals and conductive traces thereof.
The contact portions of the terminals are deflected inwardly for clasping the inserted electronic card. When a distance between a pair of corresponding contact portions is smaller than a thickness of the electronic card, it is hard to insert the electronic card between the pair of contact portions.
Another connector described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,804 was issued on Apr. 10, 2001. The connector for receiving a semiconductor component comprises a housing defining an insertion slot for insertion of the semiconductor component, a plurality of terminals assembled lengthwise along opposite sides of the insertion slot, and a driving mechanism. The driving mechanism comprises a carriage for keeping the contact portions of the terminals away from an insertion position of the semiconductor component, when the semiconductor component is not inserted in the insertion slot. The carriage has a recess defined at a lower portion thereof for retaining a spring. When the semiconductor component is inserted into the connector, the carriage is pushed downwardly and the spring is compressed.
The recess defined in the carriage would weaken the carriage and complicate manufacture of the carriage.
Hence, an improved card connector assembly is required to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the related art.